What a girl wants
by ellekinser
Summary: What if Rory have known Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn all of her life. What if Lorelai and Christopher decided to raise Rory together in Hartford? What if Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, went to Chilton after sophomore year? You will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **So this idea has been in my head for a while and i just had to write it. I hope you like it**  
**

**Things You Need to Know.**

Rory's relationship with Logan, Colin, Finn, and Steph will be as it is in Season 5 and other fics.

Some things in Season 5 will be used i.e. the Yale Male Party. Expect of the Yale part.

Logan and the gang are in LDB type thing. Rory knows about it but is not in it.

She will be dating Dean for a little bit. Not for long 'cause I don't like him.

Rory's nickname from Colin, Finn, and Steph are 99, Bonnie, and Reporter Girl

99 and Bonnie is because she was involved in many pranks that Logan pulled. 99, as in the female in Get Smart. Bonnie, as in Bonnie and Clyde.

Logan and Rory haven't dated yet

**What a girl wants**

What if Rory have known Logan, Colin, Stephanie, and Finn all of her life. What if Lorelai and Christopher decided to raise Rory together in Hartford? What if Logan, Finn, Colin, Steph, went to Chilton after sophomore year? You will soon find out.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore- Hayden, or Rory as she is affectionately known as, had a good life. She had an amazing family, amazing friends, and look and a personality girls would kill for. In a sense, she lived two lives. One was during school year, she was the dedicated straight 'A', she was always on top of her work, she was a 'Mary'. Her other life was during school breaks when her friends that she has know her whole life come home form boarding school. She wasn't as conservative as she was during school. She was more daring with her look and she was more bold with her personality. She liked that she could be two different people, but she wanted to be able to merge those two people for her junior year of high school. Little did she know that would become so much easier than she thought it would be. So she decided that she would change. During the summer, she acted normal when she was around Logan, Colin and Finn. But when it was just her and Steph she would get advice on makeup, flirting and clothes. Steph knew how tired she was of being the 'Mary'.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. I hope every one likes this chapter I kinda just winged it, i know it sounds bad but i didn't read through it twice and i like it so i hope you do.

Thanks to:4uAlways, cosmopolitan, lifeisconfusing, Gilmore- Buffy-Fan13, andrea kamille, Hopes2High, justine260, jojo26pink

SexKitten69: Yes it's a Rogan

coffeeaddict1515: Just so you know i will try and update everyday or atleast a couple times a week

sparxx27: Yes they are in High School. Their Junior year

Rory had just woke up for her first day of junior year. She woke up a little earlier, than she did last year. She wanted to have enough time to curl her hair, apply a touch more makeup than she did last year. She and her friend Steph had 'adjusted' her uniform. The shirt was more fitted; it hugged her curves, with out looking too much like a slut. Her skirt was hemmed up a few inches so it was about 4 inches above her knee. She kept the top 4 buttons of her shirt undone. She looked sexy with out looking like a whore. Her makeup was simple. She wore teal eyeliner to make her blue eyes look even bluer. She had on a light rose blush, and some matching lip-gloss. She also had on navy high heels to match her uniform.

When she got to school, she went to her locker and saw a familiar sight of a blonde leaning against her locker _how does he know where my locker is? _She thought.

When Tristan saw Rory, his jaw dropped. He had always thought Rory was beautiful but now she was gorgeous, she had more confidence that she did last year when he first recovered from his shock he said

"Wow you didn't have to get all dolled up for me Mary I was loving the look you had last year, not that I'm complaining about this one, this." Tristan said in a suggestive voice. "And what would bag boy say about." He added sarcastically.

"As for Dean, he liked it but didn't like that his girlfriend was getting dressed up for someone other than him. I didn't get 'all dolled up' for you, I did it because I decide I needed to change myself, but I'm so glad you like it' Rory said the last part in a lust filled voice. She turned her heels and walked away making sure her hips swung very seductively. Tristan was left standing there in shock that his 'Mary' wasn't so much a 'Mary' anymore.

Rory had just walked into her first period class and sat down in the first row. She crossed her legs and she didn't notice that her skirt came up a little until Tristan walked in and said something.

"Looks like I need to add to your nickname. First, you hem it up and now you're hiking it up when you sit down. If you wanted me to stare at you legs all you had to do was ask." He whispered in her ear. Rory looked down and blushed a little bit, lucky Tristan didn't notice, and adjusted her skirt. The teacher walked in and starts to discuss classroom rules and conduct. It only took about 20 minutes to discuss those, the other 40 minutes they were free to talk. A couple of the guys went over to Rory's desk and talked to her. Tristan didn't like that Rory's attention was on another guy other than him, so he decided to get her attention back.

"So, Mar, what happened over the summer?" Tristan asked.

At the same time Logan Huntzberger was about to walk in the room when he noticed Rory, Ace to his Master and Commander, 99 to his Maxwell Smart, Bonnie to his Clyde. Logan was standing at the door to the class that he, Colin, Finn and Steph and just staring at something with his jaw slightly dropped. She had changed since the last time he saw her, which was only a week ago. He had found out the day before that he, Coin, Finn, and Steph were not going back to St. Marks Boarding School, but were staying in Hartford and was going to go to Chilton. They had all agreed to surprise Rory and find her at lunch to tell her.

Colin looked in to see what had caught his friend's attention, he looked into the room as saw what it was, or more specifically who, his jaw dropped, just as Logan's did. No way could that be the same girl they had just seen a week ago. She looked more sophisticated, classier, and more confident then she did a week ago. She had the attention of every guy in that classroom, and didn't truly know it. For once, he was glad to be able to stay with his parents for a prolonged period. _ From the look on Logan's face, I think he just figured out that he had fallen for Bonnie. _Colin thought

Finn saw that his two best mates were enamored with something in the class they were suppose to be in, not like being the one left out he looked into the room and saw what had captivated his friend's attention, hindering the ability to walk into the room the were suppose to be in. Low and behold, it was the always-gorgeous 99 being chatted up with every guy in that room. This for sure was going to be more interesting than being at boarding school. For the look Logan had, he had just found out what the rest of us had known for years. MAC had fallen for Ace.

Steph who had been asking a passing by guy if that was the right English class noticed that the guys were staring at something and moved to see what was so captivating. It was Rory Gilmore talking with some rather cute looking guys, all captivated by whatever she was saying. Rory had changed in that week but Steph expected it, Rory kept whining about being the Chilton 'Mary' and decided that she wanted to change. So, she and Steph hemmed the skirt and shirt two days before their vacation ended. Steph knew she would look great but had no idea that she would look that hot. Deciding it was time to make their appearance. Steph went over to the guys and ask what they were looking at.

"Uh, nothing we just was trying to figure out if it was the right room." Logan said obviously lying.

"He's lying; he was staring at, 99." Finn exclaimed

"Damn, 99, is looking hot" Steph said "and by the looks on the other guys, they think so to. I wonder if she is still with _Dean_." Steph said Dean with a hint of disdain.

Logan didn't like that Rory was being the center of attention of every guy in the room so he decided to fix that. He opened the door walked to Rory, who was standing with her back to the door, and whispered in her ear

"Damn, Ace, if I knew you're uniform looked like that I would have came here last year." Logan said with a smirk. Rory whipped her head around and saw Logan standing right behind her; she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Oh my gosh Bonnie you look hot" Steph exclaimed when Rory and Logan broke away from the hug. Rory turned her head around and saw her bubbly blonde best friend standing there grinning. Rory had yet to notice the Colin and Finn. "I guess I now why they were staring." She added Rory walked over and hugged Steph.

"Who was staring?" Rory asked, always the naïve one.

"I don't know try every guy in this class," Steph said while waving her arms around to emphasize her point. "Also Logan, Finn and Colin were when they were the door"

Rory's head whipped around to see Colin and Finn bluntly staring at her.

"Hey guys how bout you wipe up the drool before someone slips in it." Steph said while Rory was blushing.

"Reporter Girl you look ravishing, if you were a red head I would proposition, you right now, but alas you are not I must find another soul mate" Finn said ever the drama king.

"Damn, 99, you look hot, Have your legs always been that long." Colin said while staring at her legs, earning a slap in the head from Steph.

Little did Rory know that she was now the envy of every girl at Chilton. She not only got a hot body and confidence over the summer but she also had the undivided attention of their 'King' but also the 3 new guys that will probably be the new 'Kings of Chilton' before the end of the day

"Mary, why are these people calling you 69 and Bonnie." Tristan asked with a little jealousy in his voice. He didn't like that guys like him her calling her nicknames and she didn't get mad, and the fact that they were bluntly checking her out and she barely blushed.

"Well, Bible Boy, one it's 99 not 69. Two they are in reference to my pranks I have pulled." Rory said with a knowing smirk _He's probably thinking that I'm not much_

_of a Mary anymor_e she thought.

"Oh, yea, Ace could pull a prank with the best of us. Like that one time she came to our boarding school on her break and walked into our class and rambled on and on about needing all of us, she need help with something. She was crying and everything and she convinced the teacher to let us go." Logan said with a grin on his face in remembering that day. Not necessarily the prank but what happened because of the prank

_It was 4th period English at St. Marks boarding school. Logan was getting restless Rory was suppose to be coming to visit the gang. The door to the classroom opened a revealed Rory with a puzzled look on her face._

"_Can I help you young lady" the teacher asked_

"_Yes I nee Logan" was all Rory said_

"_Why do you need Logan" the teacher asked again_

"_I need to talk to him, it's important" Rory said a sent a discreet wink to Logan_

"_What do you need to talk to him about?" teacher was starting to get agitated _

"_I can't tell you" Rory said_

"_Well then I'm sorry you can not speak to him" the teacher said and started to turn to the class._

"_Please, Sir, it's important. I-I-" before she could continue she started sobbing._

"_Young lady I can't let you speak to him with out reason" the teacher said_

"_Please (hiccup) sir (hiccup)" Rory starting sobbing again._

"_Alright you can speak to him I will write a pass to excuse Logan from the rest of his classes for today." The teacher said_

"_Thank-you sir" Rory said while her sobs subsided._

_They spent the day sight seeing around London. _

"Oh, yea, the was the best prank I have ever seen." Logan said while laughing.

"Just think of what we could do with all of us together" Rory said with an evil smirk.

"Oh my god she has been hanging around Huntz to much. She as his smirk now" Finn said in a dramatic way. Then the bell rang for 1st period to end.

_This is going to be an interesting year_ was the thought on everyone's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I want to say thanks to the following reviewers: mrmp, Cirolane,

Gilmorecrazed2010, gilmoregirlslover81591, justine260, LeoAngeldust, Lifeisconfusing, coffeeadict1515, melako17, sweet-little-evil-one, andrea kamille, cosmopolitan, HPHGKCroar, another stars hollow freak

rexsgirl29- yes is a virgin and yes she is dating Dean but not for to much longer.

PreppyTigger23- thank you so much that make me feel great.

A.N2 So I have tried to upload this a few times but it's not working it was suppose to be up Saturday around 5 in the afternoon but it didn't happen sorry for the wait I hope it was worth it. I also the next chapter done and halfway done with the one after that.

Ch3

The first part of the day went by so fast for Rory. Rory had every class Logan, Colin, Finn, Steph, and Tristan. They all sat around her, Steph usually sat beside her, Logan sat in front of her, Colin sat on another side, Tristan sat behind her, and Finn sat by Logan, next to some redhead. Tristan kept up the antics that he did last year, he was really getting on Logan's nerves_ Can't he see she's not interested _Logan thought. Just as thought Logan, Colin, and Finn were quickly become the new 'Kings'. In every class, girls threw themselves at the guys, only to be ignored. Steph and Rory got many evil glares and whispers of being a slut from the rejected girls, since they had the guy's attention, along with every other guy at Chilton. Steph and Rory were also quickly become Chilton Royalty also. From the moment Rory stepped into the Chilton doors, with her new look, she became the most lusted after girl ever in Chilton, or at least since another Gilmore Girl was in school. When Steph first walked into the school, she became the new conquest for the guys aspiring to become 'King' that year. She wasn't a conquest like the one Rory was, the 'Mary', she just was because she was new and hot. In every class, guys came up and flirted with her only to be rejected by her or to be threatened by Colin (who just found out that he likes her for more than a friend)

When lunchtime came around, the gang sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria, Peyton Riley (A.N the reigning queen of Chilton) marched up to the table and sat down in-between Rory and Logan, she started to shamelessly flirt with Logan. Logan kept try to be polite in letting her down, but she wasn't getting the clue. Rory and Steph were trying hard to cover up their laughter. Having enough Rory decide to help Logan, She got up from her seat, went over to Logan whispered something in his ear and took his hand and lead him away from the table in a hurry. Whispers spread through the cafeteria, _what did Rory say to him_ was the most common question.

After about five minutes of being gone, Logan and Rory came back into the cafeteria with huge grins on their faces. The whole cafeteria went silent and was staring at them. As soon as they sat down at the table, they were bombarded with questions. _ What did you do_ was to one asked the most. Rory and Logan decided that they didn't want anyone outside of the group to know what happened so they told the gang they would be filled in after school at Luke's.

They rest of the day went by pretty fast and uneventful, until 5th period, that is.

Rory and Steph were walking into their 5th period class when Peyton walked passed them and slammed shoulders with both of the girls. Rory was getting tired of being treated this way, the evil glares and such, decided was she going to but a stop to it.

"Excuse me, would been nice" Rory said coldly

"Why would I say excuse me?" Peyton said haughty

"Because you ran into us." Rory said starting to get mad

"I know, again why would I say excuse me?" Peyton said coldly

"What is your problem?" Rory asked.

"My problem is people not knowing there place, and thnking that if they slut themselves up that they can do whatever the hell they want" Peyton said while walking toward Rory and Steph

"What is that suppose to mean" Rory asked

"It means that I am the Queen of Chilton, I can have any guy I want don't think that because you made yourself look like a slut, that that would change." Peyton yelled.

"I made myself look like a slut, have you looked in a mirror; at least I don't throw myself at guys who are clearly not interested in me. As for being able to get any guy you want, I highly doubt that now. And the only reason guys paid attention to you is because you were an easy, good lay, or atleast the rumors said you were. Today ended that. Last year I was the girl every guy wanted but knew they couldn't get because Tristan wanted me so they didn't try. Now that I changed I'm still the girl they want and they now don't care that Tristan still wants me, they will try and 'get' me. When I walked into this school this morning I became the most lusted after girl in the school. I know that sounds conceded but that is not my words. That is the words of guys in my classes that didn't think I heard them. Now, if you think you're the Queen then I say, you have now been dethroned." Rory said in a confident voice. Everyone in the class were clapping and cheering. No one has ever nailed Peyton Riley like that. Oh yea there was a new Queen in the school.

Logan's day was going by so fast. He was so happy to be back with his Ace, his 99. He was finally starting to figure what Colin and Finn had been telling him. He was falling for Ace. He didn't want to because she had a boyfriend. Logan hated Dean; he wasn't good enough for Rory. Dean didn't like how close Rory was to Logan, Colin and Finn. Every time the whole gang was in Stars Hollow with Rory, Dean got so pissed off. Dean would always invite himself to hang out with all of them, he would always have his hands all over Rory, not is the cute almost disgusting way, but in the caveman she's mine kind of way. Logan and Finn kept trying to tell her that Dean was to controlling but she wouldn't listen. Logan's thought were interrupted with a slam to his shoulder.

"Stay way from Rory." Tristan said angrily

"Nope" Logan replied calmly

"Stay away from her if you know what's good for you" Tristan said in a low dangerous voice.

"Why would I stay away from her now I have known her since I was in diapers? Do you really thing I am scared of your little threats. I wasn't scared when her boyfriend threatened me. So what makes you think I am scared of you?" Logan said losing his calmness.

"You should be scared of me because I'm the King of this fucking school. I can have any girl I want and no one will stand in my way," Tristan replied in a threaten voice.

"You can't have any girl in this school, if you could the Rory would have fell to her knees last year, you also wouldn't be able to get Stephanie into bed. Those are the two most lusted after girls in this school as of this morning. As for being King, I doubt that too. Since me and my friends came into this school I haven't really seen any girls around you they have been around us. So I think that you, King, have been dethroned." Logan stated calmly, and walked away.

The bell had just rung for 6th, and last period, to start. Logan, Colin, Rory, Finn, Steph, Summer and Tristan all had that class. The teacher decided to put them in a seating chart. So in one row it went Tristan Dugrey, Rory Gilmore, and Logan Huntzberger. In the next row, it was Colin McRae, Summer Riley, Stephanie Vanderbilt, and Finn Morgan. The evil glares were flying. Summer kept trying to get Logan's attention, Tristan kept trying to get Rory's attention. Steph, Colin, and Finn were laughing their asses off because Logan and Rory were in on of their debates. Once one of those got started, no can ended it. Summer and Tristan were livid that they were being utterly ignored. Tristan did every thing that he knew Rory hated and she didn't as much as look at him. Summer did everything to get Logan's attention she unbutton some of her buttons, leaned forward so her boobs fell out of her shirt. Nothing. They only thing that ended Logan and Rory's debate was the final bell, and that only but it on pause.

The gang went to Luke's after school. They all were laughing and reminiscing of old times. Rory told them about her confrontation with Summer. Logan told them about his confrontation with Tristan. They were all trying to put together a plan to plan. They thought it would be best to ignore them. Just then, Dean came in looking livid.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Oh my gosh I feel so stupid, I decided that i wanted the queen's name to be Peyton instead of Summer and i didn't catch all of the names. I AM SO SORRY. Some people suggested i get a beta but i am not sure what that is, I have a friend read over it to make sure it's good and we both missed them. Again i say sorry.

Thanks to:coffeeaddict1515- i will try and make the updates longer, no promises

LeoAngeldust: yes Lorelai was queen when she was at school. i will be getting into that soon.

rorypluslogan: Sorry for the confusion, yes Summer is Peyton.

andrea kamille: it is going to be a rogan but i might put in some trory action for drama. haven't decided yet. I can say one thing the trory action won't last long

fallingforGGguys: they will be getting together soon I am trying to find a cute way for it to happen

PreppyTigger23 Again i say so sorry for the confusion. I feel so bad

SexKitten69: i will have Dean the way i see him act on the show. the other characters will tell rory what they see.

Charming-angel291 I hate him too.

also thanks to eternalgorithm, HPHGKCroar, jojo26pink, Youre Undenible 09, Winny Foster, justine260, cosmopolitan, another stars hollow freak, Hopes2High.

Ch4

_The gang went to Luke's after school. They all were laughing and reminiscing of old times. Rory told them about her confrontation with Peyton. Logan told them about his confrontation with Tristan. They were all trying to put together a plan to plan. They thought it would be best to ignore them. Just then, Dean came in looking livid._

"Rory, what the hell are _they_ doing here?" Dean bellowed out

"Dean, hey, let's go outside and talk" Rory got up and walk outside.

"Rory, why are they here I thought they were going back to school" Dean said pissed off

"Dean, I found out today that they aren't going back to their school. But they are going to Chilton with me." Rory stated calmly.

"What the hell Rory, they keep trying to drag you into their world. Your mom left that world for a reason; I think you should respect that reason and stay away from them, god they even made you dress like a slut." Dean said calming down drastically but still pissed

"I do respect that but they are good people. They are my friends why do hate them so much.And _they_ didn't make me dress differently I did this on my own." Rory said starting to get a little angry.

"I don't hate them, I just don't trust them, I feel like they are trying to make me and you break up." Dean said in a soft voice

"They are not trying to break us up. If the were we would have been broken up a while ago. They just want me to be happy and I'm happy with you." Rory said calming down.

"I'm sorry I busted out like that. I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I said you dressed like a slut." Dean said guiltily

"It's ok. So, do you want to join us?" Rory asked

"No I got some homework I got to do." Dean said, while leaning down to give Rory a kiss, but she turned her head and it landed on her cheek

"Oh, ok I'll call you later." Rory said while walking into Luke's

At the same time Dean and Rory were outside, the gang was talking.

"Do you think they will break up?" Finn said in a hopeful voice.

"No, Dean will find some way for Rory to forgive him he always does" Steph said while shaking her head. It was no secret that Steph didn't like Dean. She thought he was to controlling of Rory. But Rory was too hard headed to believe Steph. Rory walked back into the diner and told them what had happened. They were all disappointed that they didn't break up. After the group finished eating, they went to Rory's house and watched some movies.

20 minutes into Cruel Intentions, the phone rang. Rory got up and got and when she heard the voice on the other end, she instantly regretted it.

"Rory, dear, why didn't you tell me that your friend's Logan, Finnegan, Colin and Stephanie were going to be attending Chilton." Emily Gilmore asked.

"Well, Grandma, I had just found out today the they were. They wanted to surprise me." Rory explained.

"Well you should have called me after school and told me. When Shira called and told me about it. I felt like such a fool, I mean my granddaughter's friends were going to be attending Chilton with her, and I didn't know it." Emily ranted.

"I'm sorry Grandma," Rory said but wasn't really sorry

"It's ok dear I just wanted to let you and your mother know that your Grandfather and I will be throwing a 'Welcome to Chilton' Party for them on Friday night. We want you to attend." Emily requested, more like demanded

"Okay, Grandma we will be there." Rory said

"Good, see you Friday." Emily said and hung up.

Rory walked back to the couch and sighed.

"Guess what you guys" Rory said they all looked at her to see what she was going to say. "My grandma is going to throw a 'Welcome to Chilton' Party for all of you on Friday," they all groaned.

"Why?" they all groaned.

I don't know" Rory replied

They rest of the week went by quickly; everyone was talking about the Gilmore party. Apparently, everyone will be there. The girls of Chilton were thinking of dresses that they could 'Welcome' the in. (A.N. dirty). The guys were thinking of how they could get into Rory and Steph's pants.

Friday night came. They gang all got ready at Rory's house, and were going to take the Limo to the Party. Rory talked to Dean about the party. She said they it was only for people that went to Chilton and their Parents, but he should meet her out front at 10:0 And they could go see a late movie. Dean agreed to it.

At 7:00 the girls were finally ready to leave, the guys had been ready for a half hour. Rory had on a Black strapless dress that went a little past her knees (A.N. think Party's Over) with her hair in an elegant French twist. Steph was dressed the same way except her dress was red.

At 7:30, the guest started to arrive. Logan, Rory, Colin, Steph and Finn were forced to make the round and make small talk with people they didn't know. At about 8:30 they decide to form a sub-party. They asked a few other people to join them in the pool house.

Tristan and Summer were talking about how to separate Logan and Rory, when they notice people going to the pool house. Knowing Logan threw great sub-parties, they went to the pool house to. Logan noticed two uninvited people enter the pool house but decided not to make a big deal about it. Everyone was standing around talking, drinking and playing some pool, and listening to music.

After about an hour, Steph and Rory were feeling some effects of the alcohol and decided it was time for a game.

"Let's play Twister," Steph suggested and Rory agreed. They got the guys to play to. Tristan and Summer were going to play to. After a couple of rounds, they were in very compromising positions. Rory was in a backbend and Logan was hovering over her a little. Finn had on leg of Rory's and arm around her. Tristan had his right leg in-between Rory's.

Steph called out a command and Logan fell on top of Rory, and Rory went into a fit of giggles. She looked at the grandfather clock in the pool house and screamed it was 10:15and she forgot all about Dean. She scrambled to get up and gather her things. Logan, Colin, Finn and Steph knew Dean would be pissed that Rory was late so they went with her to go meet him.

Dean had been waiting for 15 minutes outside the Gilmore Mansion. He was getting mad. He was about to leave when he saw Rory stumble out of the house her clothes and hair was in disarray. She was obviously tipsy.

"Dean sorry I'm late we got caught up in a game, and lost track of time." Rory explained.

"Yea, I'm sure." Dean scoffed

"What is that suppose to mean" Rory asked offended.

"Why am I here, Rory?" Dean asked getting angry.

"I don't know Dean what are you doing here?" Rory yelled.

"Obviously seeing my girlfriend cheating on me. I should have known" Dean yelled back.

"I didn't cheat on you Dean we were in the pool house playing Twister, ask everyone in there. And what do you mean 'You should have known'" Rory fired back.

"That you would turn into a slut." Dean spat to Rory

Rory was livid. _How dare he call me a slut? I'm still a virgin for god sakes_. Before Rory could think of what she was doing, she slapped Dean.

"I suggest you leave and stay the fuck away from me. If you come anywhere near me, I will make sure you regret it." Rory said thorough gritted teeth.

With that, Dean got back into his truck and drove away. Rory began to cry right there in the driveway. Logan came up and put a comforting arm around her waist.

"Come on Ace; let's see if we can get Finn to do a Reenactment." Logan said soothingly. Rory let him lead her back into the pool house.

For the next few hours, everyone found out that Dean and Rory had broken up. The guys at the party were deciding how long to wait before the started to try to court Rory, and how they would go about doing that.

* * *

A.N.2 i hope you like and i didn't have any mistakes. so in the next chapter i will have they way everyone is handling the break up. oh i need some help picking a song it's between

Jessica Simpson- Irresistible

Britney Spears- Slave 4 U

Britney Spears- Crazy

I can't tell you why i need help just pick one and you will find out. thanks


	5. Chapter 6

A.N WOW you guys really seem to like my story. I am so proud of myself. O.K so i might make some people mad with this chapter but I got this idea adn i thought i would use it. So please bear with me. Sorry about that whole just an author's note update i hate when people do that but i needed to clear things up and since i was planning on doing an update real soon I decided to do it .

So I would love to thank all the reviewers:Sweet-little-devil-one, megandlogan, fallingforGGguys, PreppyTigger23, cosmopolitan,Hopes2High, justine260, astragail, Youre Undeniable 09, sparxx27, Chlse513, Gilmore-Buffy-Fan13, GilmoreGirl040, maggymoo21, coffeaddict1515, STARBUCKSaddict, gilmoregirlslover81591, mandysandy012

another stars hollow freak- yes Rogan

sapphirestar11-peyton

LeoAngeldust- wow that long thank you so much it helped alot.

* * *

_For the next few hours, everyone found out that Dean and Rory had broken up. The guys at the party were deciding how long to wait before the started to try to court Rory, and how they would go about doing that._

Rory spent the weekend wallowing with Steph and Lorelai. She wasn't sure what would happen at school on Monday, she knew that everyone knew about the break up and a lot of guys will try to flirt with her and date her. (A.N. I know she is starting to sound conceded but these are not her words they are what she has been hearing about from guys and other girls). She also knew that if any guy tried anything that Logan, Colin, and Finn will be there to help her out.

All weekend Logan kept thinking about Rory and how long the guys at Chilton would wait until they made their intentions toward Rory know. Now that Dean was out of the picture, Logan had to face his crush on Ace. Logan would not be able to handle every guy in Chilton courting Rory. He needed to find a way to stake claim on his Ace. It had to be subtle so Rory and Steph could not figure out what he was really doing, but bold enough that the guys at Chilton got the picture. He needed Colin and Finn's help.

Tristan had been thinking all weekend about how he could finally get Rory Gilmore. He decided that he would play up the fact that she and Dean had broken up. He was going to be the sympathetic guy; he would be the nice guy. (Or at least play up that side of his personality.)

On Monday, the whole school was a buzz. Who will be the guy to court Miss Rory Gilmore? Pools were starting say that is would be one of the three new guys. Some said it might be Tristan, so she could spite Dean. The other question was how Logan would react to all the guys going after Rory. Everyone in the school knew that Logan liked Rory and that Rory like Logan. They could tell by the way the would always touch each other when they spoke to each other, or the way when they talked to each other that you could not interrupt them. They both denied anything _we're just friends _he would say, _I have a boyfriend_ she would say. But, now that Dean was out of the picture what would happen.

Logan got to school on Monday morning he decided the perfect way to stake claim on Rory. A prank. Rory will be upset about it but she will only see it as any other he has pulled and she might retaliate, the guys will take it has _She's mine stay away_. He enlisted the help of Colin and Finn. Logan decided that he would do it during the only class they don't have together. History. He would do it on Wednesday since the teacher will be gone and they will have a free day.

Rory got to school on Monday, she had no clue what to expect. As soon as she walked though the door, she was met with Steph who linked their arms and went to their lockers. Rory noticed that everyone was staring at her. Steph noticed it too and sent evil glares to everyone and they stopped staring at them. When they got to their lockers, they were met with Tristan leaning on Rory's locker.

"What do you want, Tristan, I'm not in a good mood today" Rory said

"I just wanted to say sorry. I've been a jerk, and I'm sorry that you and Dean broke up. And to give you this." Tristan said while holding out a cup of Starbucks.

"Thank you, Tristan and you are forgiven." Rory said while taking a sip of the coffee and a moan came out.

"You are the only person that can make drinking coffee and orgasmic experience, Love," Finn said from behind them

"Well, Finny, coffee is better that sex." Rory said with a straight face. Finn and Tristan both had a look of shock on their face.

"How would you know, you're still a virgin." Steph said with a laugh. Rory just shrugged.

"So, Mary, how bout I walk you to class." Tristan said with a smile.

Rory thought about it for a minute _is he really being sweet or is it just an act._

"Sure, Tris" Rory said with a smile. With that, Tristan led Rory away with a hand at the small of her back.

"Is there something we should know?" Finn asked to Steph.

"If there is then I don't know it either."

"Hey, guys, is Ace here yet" Logan asked while coming towards them.

"Who?" Finn asked feigning innocence

"Ace, you know the sexy brunette that hangs around with us," Logan replied as if he was talking to a five year old.

"She already went to class, Huntz." Colin said

"Really" Was all Logan could say.

"Yea" Steph said

"But, me and her always go to class together why would she go by herself. Is she okay?" Logan asked half to himself half to the gang.

"She didn't go by herself," Steph said a little hesitantly.

"Who did she go with?" Logan asked sharply. His worst fear was coming true.

"Tristan" Finn coughed out

"Who" Logan asked

"Tristan, mate" Finn said.

"Oh, well I guess I will see you guys later." With that, he walked to his first period class.

When he arrived in his class, he saw Rory sitting in her seat, turned around talking to Tristan, who was in his seat. Logan felt a sharp pang of jealously. Just then, the 5-minute warning bell went off, so Logan walked into class and sat down in his seat, in front of Rory.

"Hey Logan" Rory said.

"Hey" Logan said shortly.

"What are you doing tonight?" she asked

"Colin, Finn, and me have a project to work on." Logan said then cursing himself since he had all the same classes with Rory except History, which she has with Finn.

"What project" Rory asked, "Nothing has been assigned"

"It's not for school" Logan replied

Before Rory could say anything else, the bell went off for class to start.

All through class, all Logan could think about was Tristan and Rory. He knew Tristan, he would be afraid to pursue Rory after the prank. Logan also knew that he could handle if only Tristan would pursue Rory. So he wasn't too worried about it.

After the class was over Rory went to Steph and asked what was bothering Logan.

"Nothing why do you ask?" Steph replied

"He just seems to be mad at me for some reason." Rory replied in an upset voice.

"Maybe he is just having a bad morning." Steph replied "Hey, since the guys have something going on tonight how bout we have a girls night.

"That would be great. Be at my house at 7, and bring the beauty supplies, I will have everything else." Rory replied.

The rest of the day went by normal; Logan and Rory were always together. The whole gang kept joking around, the only thing different was that Rory asked Tristan to hang out with them. Finn was worried about that because Tristan was affective with Steph and Rory. Not in the creepy, weird kind of way but in the way he Logan, and Colin were towards them.

After school, the guys went over to Logan's house to get ready for the prank.

"So, mate, can we ask why you are doing this." Finn asked

"I already told you I don't want all the guys thinking they can get together with Ace." Logan said in a monotone voice.

"And why don't you want that, 99, is your friend do you not want her to be happy." Colin asked catching on to what Finn was trying to do.

"Of course I want Ace to be happy," Logan said

"Then why won't you let her get an other Clyde" Finn asked innocently

"You guys know why" Logan said sharply

"No, we don't" Colin stated.

"Fine, it's because I like her okay." Logan said getting frustrated.

"Nice that you finally admit it, mate" Finn said

Meanwhile, at Rory's house Steph was trying to figure what was going on with Tristan.

"What is going on with Tristan he seemed to be around a lot today, not that I'm complaining?" Steph asked

"I don't what's going on. He's been so nice today; it was fun having him around." Rory admitted.

"Do you like him?" Steph asked

Rory thought about it for a minute the said

"No. I can honestly say I do not like him like that. But I do like that Logan seemed to be a little jealous." Rory said with a smirk.

"OH MY GOSH 99 LIKES MAXWELL," Steph yelled

"Steph say that a little louder I don't think the penguins heard you in the SOUTH POLE!" Rory exclaimed.

"So what are you going to do about Logan?" Steph inquired

"Nothing" Rory simply stated.

"What do you mean nothing." Steph asked confused.

"Exactly what I said, he doesn't like me so I'm not going to do anything." Rory explained.

"How do you know he doesn't like you" Steph asked.

"I'm not his type, now can we drop this" Rory begged.

After about five minutes of watching 'Mean Girls' the phone started ringing. Rory looked on the caller id and saw that Tristan was calling

"Gilmore house of S&M where your pain is your pleasure also. How can we pleasure you tonight?" Rory said, Steph's eyes went as big as saucers.

"Well Mary, I can think of a few ways. All involve you in leather and a whip." Tristan said with a lust filled voice.

"Why did you call, Tris" Rory asked with a laugh.

"I want to know what you are doing right now." Tristan said with his normal voice.

"Why do you want to know what I am doing?" Rory asked skeptically, Steph went over to listen to both sides of the conversation.

"I thought maybe I could come over and you can pleasure me like you asked to." Tristan asked. Rory's face turned bright red.

"Yes you can come over, but I don't know if you will get pleasured." Steph anwered.

"Oh, I didn't know I was interrupting girl's night, forget about it." Tristan said

"No, we are just hanging out, come on over. We will meet you at Luke's in 20 minutes?" Rory said.

"If your sure that I won't be ruining your night then yea I will be there." Tristan replied trying to contain his happiness.

"Yea, we're sure. See you later. Oh by the way Luke's has a hardware sign in the front, don't let it fool you." Steph said and hung up.

While at Luke's Steph and Rory ordered their usual deluxe cheeseburger and a large order of fries, and some pie. When Tristan walked in he was surprised that such tiny girls could eat so much. The three of them ate and talked for a while and then Steph suggested that they go back to Rory's house and watch some movies. They all walked to the Gilmore house.

"Mom we're home." Rory called out.

"Hey sweets, Who's we" Lorelai called from the kitchen

"Me, Rory and Tristan." Steph said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Where is my exotic boy toy?" Lorelai asked about Finn

"He, Colin and Logan are doing a 'project' together" Steph replied

"Dirty" Lorelai and Rory said together.

"Oh, Lore, this is Tristan, Tris, this is Rory's mom and the coolest parent in the world Lorelai, call her Lorelai or risk being tarred and feathered." Steph said seriously.

"Hey Lorelai" Tristan said a little scared

"Aww, Steph, he's scared" Rory cooed.

"Come on let's watch some movie, you want to join us Lore." Steph asked.

"You mean I am invited to watch MY movies in MY house, why thank you Steph." Lorelai said in awe.

The girls decided to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factroy much to Tristan's dismay. After about 40 minutes of it the phone rang. Rory got up and saw that Finn was calling.

"Gilmore's house of Women with Questionable Morals, what immoral act you would like to receive." Rory answered.

"I would like the beautiful Miss Lorelai Victoria to marry me, and make an honest man out of me, love" Finn proclaimed.

"What do you want, Finn." Rory asked.

"Well me and the guys were thinking-" Finn started.

"Did it hurt" Rory interrupted.

"HAHA,99, as I was saying we were thinking that the two hottest girls at Chilton should not be with out the company of the gentlemen type. So we are coming over to solve that problem." Finn explained.

"Oh we have company of the gentlemen type. Tristan is here." Rory said

"Well since we are at the rooster can we still come over." Finn asked.

"Yea I guess you can" Rory said. While hanging up

"The guys will be here –doorbell- now" Rory said while going to answer the door.

The guys came in and spent the night watching movies and ended up falling asleep.

* * *

I know odd place to end it but I couldn't do anymore. I already started working on the next 2 chapters so they should be up in a couple of days. Please to not be mad about Tristan, he is going to be important in getting Rory and Logan together. 

Next chapter the Prank (hint hint- it's not like the one in the show)

remember to review thanks love y'all.

elle


	6. Chapter 7

* * *

A.N. Hey guys I wanted this to be up yesterday (3-30) but i didn't get it finished. I had trouble with the prank, I had an idea for it but i forgot it (that's what I get for not writing it down) I hope you like it. 

Thanks to: xx-andrea-xx, toomanyobessions, Precious421, HPHGKCroar, Hopes2High

Lorelei Jessica Gilmore- I perfer coffee personally and no that's not weird.

Chlse513- Wow I am so glad you love it. Thanks for trusting me. My ego has been greatly inflated.

PreppyTigger23- You can't stangle a hottie

justine260- I know it's shorter sorry i made it as long as i could

STARBUCKSaddict829- I haven't really decide what i am going to do with Tristan.

Ch 6

It was Wednesday morning, Logan made sure he got to school early enough to check and make sure that Rory's history teacher won't be there and that their will be someone watching over the class. When he found out that Rory's class won't be doing anything, he went to find Steph (who has the class with Rory). He asked Steph to make sure that they stayed in the class. Logan was getting nervous, not because of Rory's reaction, yes she would be upset but soon she will get of it a retaliate, no he was nervous that she would find out the real reason he pulled the prank and be pissed off that he tried to claim her like she was property. He had been debating all morning if he should follow through on the prank. Finn and Colin saw Logan deep in thought and decide to interrupt it.

"Hey, mate, thinking about how, 99, will react." Finn inquired.

"Yep, that is exactly what I am thinking about. Should I go through with it you guys." Logan asked hesitantly

"YES!' Colin and Finn both yelled. Logan gave them a confused look.

"Look, we have watched you and Rory dance around each other for too long. You have admitted to us that you like her. She has probably admitted to Steph that she likes you, so this prank will open her eyes and see what you are really doing. SO you have two choices you either, do the prank or, I will talk to Rory myself and tell her about your stalker-like tendencies." Colin threatened.

"Fine, man, gees, so glad I got great friends, threatens me and all." Logan said and walked away.

Logan went to find Rory and made sure she was there. When he found her, she was leaning against her locker and Tristan had his forearm, supporting his weight, above her head and he was leaning into her, but there was still some distance between them. Logan felt a surge of jealously run through his system. He walked towards the pair and got the end of their conversation.

"So I will be at you house at 7:30 tonight, right?" Tristan asked in a hopeful voice

"Yep, I will have everything, you just bring the movies." Rory replied.

"Hey, Ace, Tristan" Logan greeted the pair as he walked up to them.

"Hey Logan, what's going on." Rory asked.

"Hey, Mar, I'm gonna go to class, see ya later" Tristan said.

"Ok see ya later." Rory said and Tristan left

"What are you doing tonight?" Logan asked

"Tristan and Steph are going to be coming over and we are going to have a true Gilmore movie night" Rory replied with a sparkle in her eye she always go when she talked about family traditions.

"Sounds fun" Logan replied.

"How bout you, Colin, and Finn join us again." Rory asked, really wanting his company.

"Well I will ask them if they want to come, but I will be there." Logan replied.

"Great, now we better get to class." And with that, they walked to class together.

Adsfasdfasd

It was right before 3rd period Logan, Colin, Finn were going over the last minute details of the prank. They were going to do the prank that period. The decided that Colin was going to rush in and proclaim his love for Rory, then Logan will then come in and proclaim his love then they will fight over her, then Finn will come in and break them up, but Finn had a surprise that he would not talk about. Logan was worried. About 10 minutes into class, Colin stormed in.

"Rory, why are you doing this to me?" Colin exclaimed

"What-"Rory started, utterly shocked

"I mean I say that I love you, and you just walk away, like I was nothing. How could you?" Colin yelled. Rory looked horrified, Steph was looking around and saw Logan standing at the door and figured out what was going on and tried not to start laughing and blow the prank.

"Rory, I have to get this off my chest. I LOVE YOU, I want our relation- Colin! What the hell are you doing." Logan yelled while walking in.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE" Colin exclaimed.

"I will not. I love Rory, me and her belong together everyone knows that." Logan yelled.

"She's with me now. Get over it" Colin yelled

"I won't get over it. I love her and I will not lose her. I won't give up with out a fight." Logan yelled. He looks over a Rory who is getting angry.

"You want a fight you got one" Colin said while lunging at Logan. Colin tackles him to the ground, punches him twice, then Logan flips Colin over and punches him. Colin sucker punched him in the gut, and stands up, Logan also stands up. They circle each other, then Logan lunges at Colin and push him against the teacher's desk. Colin flips over the desk and lands on the other side. Logan jumps over the desk and begin punching Colin, no can see them but the making grunts and groans. Through the whole thing the teacher is trying to break them up. Then a loud whistle sounds, in comes Finn dressed in a British officers uniform, and walks over to Logan and Colin.

"All right, that's enough, break it up. Pulls the guys by the collar Lorelai Gilmore you should be ashamed of yourself. Toying with these boys like this, just like you mother, They use to have pride, they use to have dignity, they you to have BALLS, until you walked in with your short skirt. Leads the guys to the door Damn it,99, give them back their balls!" and leads them through the door.

The class erupt in laughter and claps. Rory look a little embarrassed, but not mad. The guys came back in and took their bow. They got a standing ovation. Logan looked around the class, he saw the guys give him jealous glares, the girls were staring at him in awe. Rory was looking at him a little embarrassed, Steph looked at him in an understanding look. _I think she know why I did that, I hope she doesn't tell Rory_ he thought. Steph charged the guys in a pissed off way. She grabbed Colin and Logan by the collar and was storming Finn, who was backing out of the room.

"Why the hell would you do that." Steph gritted out.

"It was his idea" Finn said while pointing to Logan.

"I didn't ask whose idea it was but why you did it." Steph repeated.

"I think you know why" Logan said cryptically.

"How would you think that" Steph asked a little guilty.

"Because when Colin rushed in you looked around the room, and saw me. You knew it was a prank. And you know why I did it." Logan elaborated.

"Well I know why you did, but not really." Steph explained.

"What do you mean by that." Colin asked.

"I know you did it to get her attention, because you like her. But what I don't know is why you chose this way." Steph asked.

"I chose this way because, I wanted to stake claim on her. I wanted to make sure that a guy will try to date her since Dean was out of the picture, and this way the guys will get the picture and Rory wouldn't. Unless you tell her." Logan explained.

"I won't tell her." Steph admitted.

"Good" was all Logan said.

"But...-" Steph started

"But what" Logan interrupted.

"But Tristan might. I mean he is a guy he understands why you did the prank he might tell her and twist it to make you look like a jerk." Steph explained. Then the bell for class to end sounded and lunch was next.

"Well, I'm gonna go make myself scarce for enough time for Ace to cool down. See you guys next period." Logan said and then left.

"Do you think she will believe him." Colin asked

"I honestly don't know. I don't think she will. I think she will just look at this like any other prank you have pulled and retaliate." Steph said in kind-of a sad voice.

"Doll, why you sound sad about it" Finn asked softly

"Because she won't believe that fact the Logan likes her. I know that she likes him, but unless he tell her himself she won't believe it. She will only view this prank as a friendly act, not that he is marking his territory." Steph explained.

"We got to get them to admit their feelings toward each other." Colin stated.

"Well let's talk about that on the way to lunch. Care to escort a Lady to lunch gentlemen" Steph said while pulling their wrists.

"Do we have a choice." Colin joked

"No you don't" Steph Bantered back.

_When will these two figure out their feelings_

Rory was walking to her locker after 3rd period, putting her books awhile. She was confused.

"Why would he do that" she asked herself but it came out loud

"Why would who do what" Tristan asked while coming from behind her locker door.

"Logan. Why would he embarrass me like that." Rory asked.

"Easy" Tristan simply said

"Care to elaborate" Rory said

"You wouldn't believe me when I do explain it so no" Tristan explained.

"How do you know that? I can be unpredictable" Rory said

"Fine but don't say I'm not right because I don't want to hear it." Tristan said.

Fine, now tell me" Rory said eagerly.

"He likes you" Tristan simply said. Then walked away towards the lunchroom.

"I know he likes me I mean we are best friend he doesn't hate me" Rory said naively

"My god you are a true Mary." Tristan groaned.

"What" Rory exclaimed.

"He likes you, as in he wants to date you." Tristan said slowly as if he was talking to a five year old.

"No-" Rory started but Tristan interrupted with a look.

"Let's go to lunch" Rory suggested.

The pair walked to the lunchroom, and got their food. They went and sat down at the table they always do. When they saw Colin, Finn and Steph. When they saw Rory and Tristan, the quit talking about whatever they were talking about.

"Hey, 99, Tris" Steph said perkily

"Hey, love, Tristan" Finn said carefully

"Hey Bon, Tristan." Colin said

"Hey Steph" Rory said purposely ignoring Colin and Finn

Steph noticed out of the corner of her eye that Logan was approaching the table and he has yet to see Rory.

"Oh boy this should be good" Steph whispered to Colin and Finn.

"What" Colin whispered back then say Logan

"Hey guys" Logan said and then saw Rory

"Hey Ace." Logan said carefully

"I have one question. Why the hell did you do that?" Rory asked getting pissed of.

Instead of saying something, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

* * *

A.N.2 What's Rory going to do? i hope you like. if you have any ideas on what you want to happen or a way to make it better please let me know, I am here to make you happy. love ya 

elle


	7. Chapter 8

A.N. I had some problems writing this one. I hope you like it . Sorry it took so long for Rory and Logan to get together. Don't be surprised if the updates aren't as often. I am off of Spring Break on Monday, so back to classes.

* * *

Ch 7 

_"I have one question. Why the hell did you do that?" Rory asked getting pissed of._

_Instead of saying something, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss._

They stayed in the kiss, tongues dueling for power, until air was a necessity. Rory was still reeling from the kiss, but she realized that the whole lunchroom was silent. Rory just stood there, stunned

"Why the hell did you do that?" Rory said still breathless from the kiss.

"Isn't it obvious, Ace," Logan said huskily

"Well explain it to me then" Rory said frustrated

"I wanted you attention." Logan said softly

"But why did you pull that stunt in my class?" Rory asked getting angry.

"Because I didn't want you to get another boyfriend" Logan said softly.

"So you thought that you would pull the prank so every guy in this fucking school would leave me alone until you decided what you wanted to do with me! Like I'm just a toy that you can stake claim on until your bored with it and then move on" Rory screamed.

"NO, that is not what I wanted to do." Logan said.

"Well, that is how it came across" Rory stated softly and then stormed out.

"DAMN IT." Logan shouted.

"I will talk to her. Just give her space for the rest of the day and I will call you after school." Steph said and then going off in the direction Rory, knew where she went, the Library.

Steph found Rory sitting in a deserted corner of the library, reading _The Jungle_, Logan's favorite book.

"Hey,99, exciting day?" Steph said not really know what to say.

"Did you know about the prank?" was all Rory asked.

"Not until it was already started." Steph answered.

"Why did he do it? Seriously why did he pull _that _prank, huh?" Rory asked quietly

"Are you that naïve?" Steph ask incredulous

"What?" asked confused

"He practically spelled it out for you. He likes you, I mean really likes you. Not in the 'hey lets have a quickie in the janitor's closet, but in the 'I want a relationship with you' type of like." Steph exclaimed

"Really" Rory asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yea, really. He has for awhile now." Steph said with a laugh.

"I need to retaliate; I need to do something just like what he did to me." Rory said

"What do you have in mind?" Steph asked very intrigued

"How is my singing voice?" Rory said with a grin.

Steph shot her a confused look and then a look of realization

Meanwhile in the cafeteria…

Colin and Finn walk over to Logan, who has yet to move.

"Hey mate. Look on the Brightside. She didn't slap you." Finn said out of the blue. Colin and Logan just glare at him.

"What" Finn asked innocently

"Hey you guys?" Tristan said while approaching the group

"What!" Logan and Colin yelled at him

"I was just going to ask if you wanted me to relay anything to the girls, since I am going to go talk to them." Tristan asked. They all shook their head no

Tristan made his way to the library where he knew Rory would go to when she is upset. When he go there he saw Rory and Steph sitting on there floor laughing and plotting.

"What are you guys doing?" Tristan asked, Steph and Rory looked up a little to innocently

"Nothing" They said a little to quickly. Tristan shot them a disbelieving look.

"Alright, Alright, we were thinking of what Logan would think of me dancing around him in a sexy outfit, in front of the school." Rory said innocently

Tristan was shocked. Then recovered and said

"I think he and every other guy at school will LOVE it." Tristan said with a smirk. Steph and Rory were grinning evilly.

Back in the Cafeteria

Logan, Colin and Finn were now sitting at their table.

"What could he be talking about them for so long?" Logan asked impatiently

"Maybe they aren't talking," Finn said, Logan and Colin look at him confused "Maybe they are having a threesome some abandoned corner of the library." Finn said. Colin and Logan look at him and they color drained from their face "I'm just funning with you guys. He is probably explaining why you pulled that prank. Or how they will get you back." Finn stated matter- factly

After school, Steph, Rory and Tristan were planning pay back for Logan. They decided that the prank would occur during lunch the next day. Steph found Rory's outfit. Tristan picked out the song that she should sing to and, Rory was practicing the dance moves. They decided in the morning that they would rig an amp to make the music and Rory's voice would fill the lunchroom.

In the morning, Rory was very nervous. It wasn't about the prank, it was the outfit she would be wearing during the prank. But she was happy with her selection of retaliation.

Logan hasn't talked to Rory or Steph since lunch the day before. He was beginning to regret the prank. He wanted desperately to go to Rory and beg for her forgiveness. Tristan kept saying it wasn't a good idea. Tristan kept saying that he should let Rory calm down, and then talk to her. Logan was getting restless. He decided to confront Tristan about why he didn't won't Logan and Rory to talk. He went to Tristan's locker to talk to him and he wasn't there. He went to Rory's locker, still no sign of Tristan. He started thinking, he has yet to see Steph or Rory. He then went to look for Colin and Finn. He found them at their lockers.

"Hey you guys have you seen Steph or Rory today" Logan asked in a worried voice

"No, mate, Why don't you just wait and talk to them in first period, since it starts in like 5 minutes." Finn suggested.

"Ok, I will do that. Let's go to class." Logan said and then walked towards the class.

Rory, Steph, and Tristan came into the class right when the bell rang and left as soon as the dismal bell rang. They kept avoiding Logan all morning he didn't understand why. He mad the decision that he would talk to them at lunch. The whole morning went by slow. He never realized how big of a role Rory had in his life until she wasn't there for awhile.

Five minutes before 3rd period ended Steph, Rory, and Tristan were, for some reason dismissed early. Logan, Colin and Finn were getting worried. _Did Bonnie find a new Clyde_ Colin Thought? _Did, 99, find a new Maxwell_ Finn thought. Logan's only thought was _Have I lost Ace. _The bell rang for 3rd period to end. The three guys went to the caferteria and sat at their table. They were all dicussing what is going on, when the lights went out. The heard a voice say in a lustful voice

_You Know I don't know what it is  
But everything about you is so irresistible_

Just then a spot light came on, shining onto the stage. Rory was standing there in a mini jean skirt and a fitted blue tank top that hugged her curves and brought out her eyes. Her hair was what Finn would describe as 'Sex Hair'

_Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
_

Rory was walking around the stage swinging her hips. She walked down the stairs at the bottom she sang:

_I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I can't  
Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no_

Logan went to stand up and go over to Rory but a strong hand stopped him. It was Tristan, he was just shaking his head no

Rory started walking to Logan, whose seat was now in the aisle of the room,

_ But he's irresistible up close and personal now inescapable I can hardly breathe, more than just _

Rory was now right in front of Logan

_Physical deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)_

Rory was now dancing around Logan's chair. Logan's face was written with pure shock and awe

_Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)_

Rory was straddling Logan's lap as she sang the next part

_Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same  
That I don't want to play no game  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)_

Rory got up and walk to the stage while finishing they song

_But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)  
Up close and personal  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me_

_Can't You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
He's so irresistible  
Baby you know its more than just spiritual  
His kisses are powerful_

_He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (oh yeah)  
Now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)  
More than just physical (oh yeah)  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me_

_He's irresistible (yeah yeah)  
Up close and personal (irresistible to me)  
I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me..._

When Rory finished the song the whole lunchroom erupted in cheers and hollers. Rory got off the stage, and went to got talk to Logan.

"I have no words for that, Ace" Logan said when Rory reached him

"Pay back's a bitch" was all Rory said

"That was my pay back." Logan asked

"More or less a retaliation of what you did" Rory said cryptically

" I still have on question for ya Logan"

"What's that Ace." Logan said

"Why did you pull _that_ prank" Rory asked

"I already told you." Logan said

"Yes but why did you want my attention." Rory kept inquiring

"I like you Rory. You are my Ace, my 99, my Bonnie, and I am totally infatuated with you. You are the epitome of perfection for me. You're smart, witty, beautiful, and you don't put up with my shit." Logan explained. Rory was shocked.

"Wow, they were right." Rory said, but more to herself

"You were right?" Logan asked

"Steph and Tristan. They kept telling me that you pulled that prank because you like me. I didn't believe them." Rory said.

"Do you believe them now?" Logan asked

"Maybe" Rory said while grinning

"Really, just maybe" Logan said Rory just nodded. Logan grabbed Rory by the hips and pulled her in for another passionate kiss


	8. Chapter 9

A.N. ok so this is probaly the only update for a couple days. I go back to school tomorrow and all my friends are coming back to Spring Break, and they will need my advice about what i happen, as always, so i need to devote my time to them. I swear i got all the downfall of having a boyfriend and none of the perks. Sorry about the upcoming lack of updates. I will do the best I can. I want to thank all the reviewers.

Chapter 8

For the rest of the day, Rory and Logan were inseparable. He always had an arm around waist, or they were holding hands. Everyone was gushing about how cute they were, and how perfect they were together. But they didn't really listen. After school, the gang went to Rory's house and talked about the day.

"The look on you face, Logan, was priceless." Steph said with a laugh

"Oh, Daughter of Mine" Lorelai said while walking into the house.

"We're in here" Rory yelled from the sofa

"We're" Lorelai said then saw Logan sitting on the sofa next to Rory, rather closely. Finn and Colin sitting on the floor on the other side of the coffee table. Steph sitting on an armchair to the left of the sofa, and Tristan sitting to the right of the sofa.

"Hey everyone, anything good happen in school today" Lorelai asked. The whole group was close to Lorelai, except Tristan. Colin and Logan thought of her as an older friend than Rory's mom. Steph thought of her as a best friend, in the same way Rory did. Finn always flirted with her, all in good fun.

"Rory's retaliation was today." Steph said thinking Lorelai knew about Logan's prank

"Rory's what" Lorelai asked really confused.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about Logan's prank. I was so busy planning mine I am so sorry, Mom." Rory explained.

"How can you not tell me about that I could have gave you a fabulous idea for pay back.. Like the time Christopher decided to tell me he liked me.

_Flashback_

_"Lore, I can't keep it in any longer I got to tell you this." A young Christopher Hayden said while storming into Lorelai's classroom. Lorelai looked so confused._

_"I like you Lorelai. You are the girl you me-" Christopher said but then was cut off by one of his friends._

_"Chris, what are you doing, dude. She is with me I told you that. Get over it" Friend said._

_"I won't let it go Lorelai and I belong together everyone can see it. Everything was find until you came into the picture." Christopher screamed._

_"Don't blame me because you couldn't keep her" Friends spat out._

_"You bastard" Christopher said while swinging at him. The two boys started 'fighting' on the floor until another friend came in clad in a cop uniform._

_"Alright break it up, break it up. Lorelai Gilmore you should be ashamed of yourself. Have you no compassion. You walk into the hall's with curves girl would kill for and the guys are falling at you feet. These two use to have pride they use to have dignity. They use to have BALLS. Damn it Gilmore give them back there BALLS" other friend yell while walking the two fighters out of the room._

They whole group was rolling on the floor laughing so hard. Lorelai was so confused.

"It was funny. But not that funny" Lorelai said a little offended that they were laughing so hard.

"No… Mom… You… Don't … Get…. It" Rory said in between laughs. She finally got controlling of her breathing.

"That was pretty much exactly what happened with Logan's prank" Rory said and then going into another fit of laughs. "Finn was even in a British officer's uniform and yelled 'Damn it Gilmore give them back their balls'"

"Miss Gilmore-" Tristan started. But was cut off by everyone gasping

"Do you guys believe what he called me? Lorelai shrieked.

"Mate, never, and I mean, never call Lorelai anything but Lorelai unless you want you balls handed to you on a silver platter." Finn explain, Lorelai just gave Tristan an evil grin.

"Alright I will keep that in mind. As I was saying. Lorelai how did you get Christopher back." Tristan asked and everyone leaned in eager to know too.

"Easy, I sang in a sexy song, during lunch, in a sexy outfit." Lorelai explained. Everyone again began laughing.

"You didn't" Lorelai asked Rory. All Rory could do was laugh and shake her head yes

"Well I guess the old cliché is true 'Like mother, like daughter'. Lorelai mused.

"So tell me what song you did." Lorelai asked

"Jessica Simpson 'Irresistible'" Rory said.

"Aww that song is perfect for you to sing to Logan. Why did you pick it" Lorelai asked.

"Oh I didn't pick it. I had no choice of the song or outfit selection. Steph picked the outfit and Tristan picked the song. It was either that or 'Slave 4 U" Rory said

"I would love the 'Slave 4 U' one." Logan said in a suggestive voice.

"So explain to me the pranks and events that happened in-between." Lorelai said taking in the interaction between Logan and Rory.

"Well," Logan started "After Dean broke up with her last week, I noticed how all the guys were plotting on how to get Ace. I wanted to do something that would, in a sense stake claim on her, It had to be subtle enough that she wouldn't get it, but bold enough that the guys would. A prank was the best solution. So I got Colin and Finn to help me. We picked a day and class that she would have a sub and we did it." Logan explained.

"And I was beyond embarrassed." Rory started. "I was at my locker, and asked my self why he did it only it came out loud, and Tristan heard it. He went on to say Logan did it because he like me. We went to the lunchroom. I asked Logan why he did it and instead of answering me, he kissed me" Rory said the last part came out mumbled

"I'm sorry he what" Lorelai asked knowing full well what Rory said

"He kissed me" Rory said while blushing and burying her head in Logan's chest.

"FINALLY" was all Lorelai said

"What do you mean 'FINALLY'." Rory asked

"Honey, you two have been dancing around each other for years." Lorelai said like she was talking to a 5 year old.

"What are you talking about? I have been with Dean for a year and Logan has had his 'friends'. So how have we been dancing around each other." Rory argued.

"Fine you haven't been dancing around each other." Lorelai concede. "But you know who has?" Lorelai added as an after thought

"Colin and Steph?" Finn and Tristan said at the same time.

Colin and Steph both look down and start blushing.

"Or not" Lorelai said with a grin.

"We're dating as in boyfriend/girlfriend" Colin said.

Lorelai and Rory squeal, and Steph giggles.

"You know ,Tris, we are the only ones in the group not dating" Finn said while joking leering.

"Sorry Finn you're not my type" Tristan said while putting an arm jokily around Finn's neck.

"AND WHY BLOODY HELL NOT. I'M HOT, I'M EXOTIC, ANYONE WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME" Finn said in a pseudo- dramatic way.

"We know Finn" Everyone said together as if on cue.

A.N.2 ok so this was more of a filler than anything. I wanted to establish that everyone is close with Lorelai and that Steph and Colin got together. Hope you like it


	9. Chapter 10

A.N. I am so sorry. I didn't want it to be this long before i updated. I had this chapter done like a week ago but i forgot to save and i forgot it but i found it on my computer somehow so here it is I hope you like is. I put the last part of the last chapter to refresh you memory. Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you all

_"Well," Logan started "After Dean broke up with her last week; I noticed how all the guys were plotting on how to get Ace. I wanted to do something that would, in a sense stake claim on her, it had to be subtle enough that she wouldn't get it, but bold enough that the guys would. A prank was the best solution. So I got Colin and Finn to help me. We picked a day and class that she would have a sub and we did it." Logan explained._

_"And I was beyond embarrassed." Rory started. "I was at my locker, and asked my self why he did it only it came out loud, and Tristan heard it. He went on to say Logan did it because he likes me. We went to the lunchroom. I asked Logan why he did it and instead of answering me, he kissed me," Rory said the last part came out mumbled_

_"I'm sorry he what" Lorelai asked knowing full well what Rory said_

_"He kissed me," Rory said while blushing and burying her head in Logan's chest._

_"FINALLY" was all Lorelai said_

_"What do you mean 'FINALLY'." Rory asked_

_"Honey, you two have been dancing around each other for years." Lorelai said as if she was talking to a 5 year old._

_"What are you talking about? I have been with Dean for a year and Logan has had his 'friends'. So how have we been dancing around each other?" Rory argued._

_"Fine you haven't been dancing around each other." Lorelai concede. "But you know who has?" Lorelai added as an after thought_

_"Colin and Steph?" Finn and Tristan said at the same time._

_Colin and Steph both look down and start blushing._

_"Or not" Lorelai said with a grin._

_"We're dating as in boyfriend/girlfriend," Colin said._

_Lorelai and Rory squeal, and Steph giggles._

_"You know, Tris, we are the only ones in the group not dating" Finn said while joking leering._

_"Sorry Finn you're not my type" Tristan said while putting an arm jokily around Finn's neck._

_"AND WHY BLOODY HELL NOT. I'M HOT, I'M EXOTIC, ANYONE WOULD BE LUCKY TO HAVE ME," Finn said in a pseudo- dramatic way._

_"We know Finn," Everyone said together as if on cue._

Over the next few weeks, all six of the people were doing great. Steph and Colin were happy and sickly cute, Logan and Rory were always arguing and then making out. The school went on teacher workday and was off for a week, when they returned so did two new girls, Rosemary and Kellie. Rosemary had short curly hair that fell just below her shoulders, the biggest, brightest green eyes and pale skin. Kellie was really tall and skinny; she had blonde straight hair and was a little tanned. The girls had first period with the gang. They walked in about 5 minutes late.

"Everyone we have two new students: Kellie and Rosemary. I hope you make them feel welcome." The teacher said and all the guys smirked

Rosemary took the empty seat next to Finn and when he smiled a hello, she winked at him and he was speechless.

Kellie took the empty seat next to Tristan and smiled at him. Tristan, being smoother with girls flirting with him, flashed her, his most charming smile. She bit her lower lip in a seductive way. Logan and Colin say this and got Steph and Rory's attention. When Steph and Rory turned around the two other couples were in a game of peeking. When Finn would look at Rosemary, she would look at him and he quickly turned his head. Same thing with Tristan and Kellie. Steph and Rory were happy that the whole gang had a counterpart. After class, Rory and Steph went and introduced the gang to Kellie and Rosemary.

"Hey, I'm Steph and this is Rory." Steph said perky as usual.

"Hey, I'm Kellie and this is Rosemary, you can call her Mary, just don't call her Rose she hates it." Kellie said and Rosemary nodded in agreement.

"Wow my nickname is Mary." Rory started. "So, it Bonnie, 99, and Reporter Girl"

"So, are you a planner or an instigator?" Mary asked.

"Both, I help plan some of them, pull my own, and just egg on the guys" Rory said as they guys walked to them.

"So how are the 4 sexiest ladies in the school doin? "Ello, Loves, my name is Finn and yes, I'm exotic." Finn said with a big smile of his face

"You will have to excuse my friend, it's the alcohol." Tristan stated, said the last part in a stage whisper and every one, but Mary and Kellie, laughed.

"Hungover?" Mary asked in a soft sympathetic voice.

"Well kind of, more like he hasn't had any today and he's going through his form of withdraw." Logan explained. "Now let me introduce me and my friends: I'm Logan, this is Colin, Tristan and Finn." Logan said while pointing at each of them respectively.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all but if we don't leave now we will never find our class." Kellie said

"What class do you have?" Tristan asked not wanting her to leave yet. Kellie handed him their scheldules.

"Well, Well, Well, you have all classes with at least one of us." Tristan said with a smirk.

"Well, then why don't you be a proper gentlemen and walk me to mine." Kellie said with a smile.

"Finn will you walk with me to mine" Mary said with a shy smile. Finn just melted.

"Sure thing, Doll" Finn said and then wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! How the Mighty have Fallen!" Rory and Steph squealed

"What is that suppose to mean" Colin asked mock offended

"It means that Steph and me have been dating you guys for weeks and we have you trained the way we want you and Tristan and Finn just met these girls and the are wrapped around their fingers. When the mighty fall they fall hard" Rory said as if it was painfully obvious

"WE ARE NOT TRAINED" Logan and Colin yelled.

"Yea you are" Steph said then linked her arm with Rory's and walked away, both know the guys will follow them.

Logan and Colin look at each other and signed, they knew it was true and then went to catch up with the girls.


	10. Chapter 11

A.N. Sounds like everyone is happy for me to be back. I am sorry it took so long, I felt so bad about it but I couldn't help it. There should be another 2 updates before Monday morning if I keep at this pace. I wrote this chapter in 20 minutes. But since I am now only allowed to on the computer for an hour a day it worked out. Hope you like this chapter

So the prank/joke in this story happened to me. So the dialogue and situation is what actually happened to me.

So warning there is some F- words in here. I tried them with out the words and I didn't sound right and I think that is what the character would say in the same situation. Sorry if you're offended.

I would like to say thanks to:

justine260, SweetiePie1887, PreppyTigger23,cosmopolitan, Hopes2High

Sweet-little-devil-one, Winny Foster,

CarpeDiemB120- Sorry you don't think it's real but I did get that fight from real life. The 'queen' at my school said pretty much the say thing when she got some competition. Sorry I didn't catch all the Summers innocent mistake but thank you for pointing it out. I'm glad you think it's cute.

"_Oh my gosh! How the Mighty have Fallen!" Rory and Steph squealed _

_"What is that suppose to mean" Colin asked mock offended_

_"It means that Steph and me have been dating you guys for weeks and we have you trained the way we want you and Tristan and Finn just met these girls and the are wrapped around their fingers. When the mighty fall they fall hard" Rory said as if it was painfully obvious_

_"WE ARE NOT TRAINED" Logan and Colin yelled._

_"Yea you are" Steph said then linked her arm with Rory's and walked away, both know the guys will follow them._

_Logan and Colin look at each other and signed, they knew it was true and then went to catch up with the girls_.

For the rest of the day Rory and Steph teased Tristan and Finn about becoming whipped, away from Kellie and Mary. Tristan and Finn kept Kellie and Mary company and showed them around. They had really great chemistry together and the school was betting on how long it would take them to start having a real relationship. The whole group was great together, they really played off of each other. It was like the group was now complete, as corny as that sounded. Kellie and Mary teased everyone like they were best friends, the rest of the group teased Kellie and Mary. The whole group worked.

After school, Steph and Rory invited Kellie and Mary to go to Stars Hollow and hang out.

"It's so nice to have two other girls in the group. Now we won't automatically lose fights because there are only two of us." Steph said

"And it's really great to know we aren't the only ones that can have the guys wrapped around our fingers." Rory added.

"So," Mary started "Is Finn single?" asked hesitantly

"OH, and Tristan" Kellie added.

"Yes, they're single and when they find a girl the like, not even romantically, the are the sweetest, most protective guys ever. But if they don't like the girl, or just want to use her they are the biggest assholes ever. And I think we are good people to tell you because we have seen both." Rory added.

"Do you think they would use us" Kellie asked still hesitant

"No, I don't. I had seen the look Tristan was giving you all day and the only other time I had seen that look was when he looked at his first love Lauren, so no he won't use you." Rory said

"Finn won't use you either Mary, god that was weird calling some one Mary and it not be Rory, the way Finn was speechless when he winked at you is rare. He usually will wink and flirt back and by the end of the day she will be pressed against his locker. But, he got shy around you and that is a good thing." Steph said

"So, what is going on with the other two, please tell me you guys are dating them, because if not then you are so blind." Mary asked wanting to get off the subject of Finn.

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked just wanting to know

"Well I asked because they always are touching you, not in the gross, groping type of way, but in the sweetsensual kind of way. And they way they look at you is the way my ex- boyfriend did." Kellie explained.

"Well, to answer you, yes we're dating them. Logan and I have been dating for a few weeks and I'm not sure how long Steph and Colin have been dating." Rory said

The girls decided to go to Rory's house and have a movie/bonding night. It was around 11 o'clock, and the girls were watching _The Ring, _which made them jumpy to every little sound. The guys knew they would be watching movie and would most likely fall asleep and decided that when they went to see them that they would park their car at Luke's to make sure they wouldn't wake up the girls. Finn looked into the window that was in the Living Room and saw that they girls were up and was watching The Ring and that it was near the end of the movie, the guys got the idea to scare them. As soon as the movie ended, Colin called Rory's home phone and when Rory answered, he said in a voice like in the movie.

"You're gonna die in 10 minutes" and hung up.

Rory told the girls about the phone call and the girls were getting a little scared.

"Maybe it was just a joke" Steph said

"Yea, it's just a joke" Mary said

Just then the girls heard something from upstairs. They all jumped and huddled together.

"Do you think it's still a joke?" Rory asked with panic in her voice.

"Maybe we're just imagining it." Mary said but not really believing it

Just then they heard footsteps go across the floor upstairs and taps on the window.

All the girls screamed

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Steph screamed

Just then Finn came down the stairs in a black robe and mask, and a plastic knife that looked real. The girls screamed and ran towards the front door, Logan was standing there and had on the same robe, mask and knife. Rory quickly shut the door and ran to the back one. When they opened the door Colin came into the kitchen wearing the same thing and ordered them into the living room. The girls were crying and in hysterics. When the got to the living room they saw Finn and Logan sitting on the couch laughing.

Rory went over and punched them in the arm.

"That was SO not funny! You almost gave us a heart attack." Steph screeched. Finn sobered up and said

"You're right, doll, it wasn't funny. It was fucking hysterical." Finn said with a straight face and then bust in to a hardy fit of laughs. "You guys kept screaming. You really thought that we were real killers. You guys just stood there in a circle trying to figure out what to do. Fucking hysterical"

"This means war" Kellie said with venom in her voice.

The guys quickly started to apologize and the girls would hear it. The guys left since the girls kept threaten castration. (A.N I know over kill but that's what I did to make them go away). They decided they would come back and talk to the girls when they cooled off.

"OH MY GOSH, THOSE ASSHOLES" They girls kept saying.

"What do we do" Steph ask "We got to get them back"

"I got an idea…" Rory said with a evil smirk

A.N. I know evil place to leave it, I am almost done with the next chapter, so the wait won't be to long.


	11. Chapter 12

A.N So this was suppose to have been up yesterday but my mom would not let me have the internet for nothing, and then when she did let me have it my friend had i crisis that i had to help her with. Sorry. I hope you like this chapter.

_The guys quickly started to apologize and the girls would hear it. The guys left since the girls kept threaten castration. (A.N I know over kill but that's what I did to make them go away). They decided they would come back and talk to the girls when they cooled off._

_"OH MY GOSH, THOSE ASSHOLES" They girls kept saying._

_"What do we do" Steph ask "We got to get them back"_

_"I got an idea…" Rory said with a evil smirk_

"…we have to clear it through the Headmaster but I think it will work." Rory said.

"What is it." Kellie said impatiently

"We scare them, like they did us. We make them think they are about to be killed like we did. We go to school, have them called out, meet us in a room. And we do the same thing." Rory explain.

"Don't you think it's a little extreme, Rory" Steph asked a little worried

"Do you have a better idea." Rory asked getting annoyed

"I was thinking we make them think they lose something else that is important to them… us" Mary said with a smirk that rivaled Tristan

"What does that mean?" Steph asked

"We ignore them for a few days, complete cold shoulder. They will be begging us to forgive them, and we ignore them. And then we 'perform' for them." Mary said with a smirk and an evil sparkle in her eye

"That is crazy enough to work" Kellie said with a laugh

"What do you mean 'perform'?" Rory asked thinking Mary meant sex. She and Logan haven't talked about sex yet. She knew she was ready but didn't know how to tell him about it.

"I mean that we dress in lingerie and sing 'Lady Marmalade' for them." Mary explained The girls just looked at each other and then broke into grins "That is evil. I love it."  
Rory squealed

After a few minutes of basking in their great idea Steph broke the silence by saying

"We have got to go shopping!"

With that all the girls piled into Steph's new Land Rover SUV. The ride to the mall was filled with what they wanted to look like. They decided to play up their personalities. Steph, being the more daring one, would wear a red lace thong and bra set and a matching baby doll. Rory, being the more innocent one, would wear a pink lace boy short and bra set again with a matching lace baby doll. Kellie, being bold would wear black lace thong and a black lace push up bra and baby doll. Mary being more like Rory in innocence, was going to wear a white lace boy shorts and a white lace push up bra. They got to the mall and headed to Victoria's Secret, and got the things they wanted. Steph thought it would be cute to have props. They went to Spencer's Gifts and got some whips in colors matching their outfits.

All day the guys kept calling the girls' cell phones, trying to apologize. None of them would pick up. They were getting angry with themselves.

"We shouldn't have done that." Colin said "Now the girls hates us"

"Maybe they don't hate us." Finn said

"Finn, they won't answer their phones. Face it, they hate us." Logan explained

"Maybe they are planning their revenge." Finn said the guys just looked at him like he was crazy. After a couple minutes of silence, Tristan broke it by saying

"I think Finn is right"

"Who heard that." Finn asked jokily

"Why do you think that" Logan asked ignoring Finn's comment.

"Think about it, If the girls were pissed at us, they would be here yelling at us. They wouldn't ignore us. They would be here yelling saying that was irresponsible and childish. They are plotting their move." Tristan explained. The guys contemplated the idea.

"Bloody Hell, The little wenches." Finn exclaimed,  
"What do you think they will do?"

"No clue." Was all Logan and Colin said. Tristan sat there thinking.

"How can you have now clue, Logan, she's your Bonnie, she's your 99, hell she is you. You got to know what she will do next." Finn exclaimed

"I don't know she is so much like me and I don't know what I would do in the same situation." Logan yelled at Finn.

"I know what they will do." Colin said.

"Care to share" Logan asked impatiently

"Think about it. Kellie said this means war. They will do what all great dicators do. Either act like nothing happened and lull us into a false sense of security. Or. They will ignore us for awhile, as we beg for their forgiveness. And then when we lose hope, the forgive us." Colin explained.

"So what do we do" Tristan asked.

"Exactly what they want us to do. If we don't beg for forgiveness then they will think we don't care about them and will become really pissed off at us. So we have to beg and plead for them to hear us out. And hope it won't take too long." Colin said.

"I don't like this" Logan said and Tristan and Finn nodded in agreement.

"Neither do I but we have to do it." Colin said

They girls went back to Rory's house and planned out what they would be doing over the week. They planned out how they would dance and how they would adjust their uniform each day and things like that.

On Monday, the girls got to their locker and found roses in them. Rory also found coffee, Steph found Dr. Pepper, Kellie found Pepsi and Mary found Mountain Dew. They all were beginning to feel bad about overreacting and decided to move up the performance for that night and that they would ignore them for today.

All day the boys tried to get the girls do talk to them or even yell at them. They got nothing. At the end of the day they all got a note that asked them if the would meet the girls at Logan's house at 6 o'clock. The guys were scared.


	12. Chapter 13

A.N. OMG I am so sorry i have had finals and my friends have been keeping me busy and then i got writer's block. School is now over but i still have writer's block on this story so this is the end of it. I will be starting a new one. Hope you like the story and this chapter

_All day the boys tried to get the girls do talk to them or even yell at them. They got nothing. At the end of the day they all got a note that asked them if the would meet the girls at Logan's house at 6 o'clock. The guys were scared._

"What do you think they want." Finn asked while those drove to Logan's house

"I don't know Finn" Logan said in a monotone voice he was getting tired of answering the same question over and over again.

"Maybe they want to kill us!" Finn said with panic in is voice

"They won't kill us, Finn" Colin answered in the same monotone voice.

"And why not what we did was bloody terrible and mean."

"Because they don't want to go to jail." Tristan answered, as they pulled up to the gates of the Huntzberger Manison. They boys walk in and went to Logan's room and changed out of their uniforms. They still had a couple hours till the girls were going to be there.

"What do you think they want with us?" Finn asked again

"I don't know Finn. You've asked that question at least 20 times and the answer is still I don't know, if I find out before they get here I will tell you, got it." Logan snapped

"Man not getting laid is really messing with him." Finn said under his breath

The guys sat around for about a couple or hours playing PS2 and waited for the girls to come by.

At Rory's house the girls were getting ready to go to Logan's and 'perform' for their love interests. They were running around like chickens with their heads cut off trying to get ready

"Where's my bra" Steph yelled

"Where's my whip" Mary yelled.

"Where's the curling iron" Kellie yelled

"Where's my panties" Rory yelled.

The girls finally found all their things and were crammed into Rory's bathroom trying to get ready. Steph, playing up her daring personality had smoky eyes and 'sex hair'. Rory playing up her innonce had her 'sex hair' separated in to pig tail and had subtle makeup. Kellie and her 'sex hair' down with full lashes and blush. Mary curled her hair and had slightly smoky eyes. The girls were ready to go until they realized they didn't pick out shoes for their outfits. Rory besing the shoe obsessed person she is had stilohtets in every color. The girls were about the leave when they realized they were half dressed. So instead of ruining the surprise and asking to use the bathroom when they got to Logan's the just called the guys and asked them to come to Rory's house. The guys did as they were told not wanting to tick the girls off.

"Why do they want us to go to her house." Finn asked, He didn't wait for an answer when he continued with," I think they are planning to take us to the basement or attic and either kill us or have their way with us."

"Finn you're crazy" Tristan said with a laugh

"Probaly, it would exlpain the men in the white coats that came and got me the other day." Finn said in a thoughtful voice.

The guys started to laugh as they were pulling into Rory's driveway.

"I'm scared" Colin said

"Me too" Logan said

"Well, let's go face the music, guys." Finn said

When the boys entered the house, it was so quiet. There was a note on the table in the foyer to go sitting room upstairs. The guys look at eachother but still do as they are told. The get to the room and they sit down in three chairs that were set- up. They are sitting for about a minute, and they started to hear

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister _

_Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister _

Then the door opened and three scantily clad girls walked into the room, the guy's jaws dropped. The girls strutted over to their respective guys and danced infornt of them

_He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans_

_Struttin' her stuff on the street_

_She said 'Hello,_

_hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?_

_'Mmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da (?)_

_Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya_

_Mocca chocolata Ya Ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

The girls kept dancing and started to give the guys a tame lapdance.When they sang the next lines.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

_he savored her cool_

_while she freshed up_

_That boy drank all that magnolia wine_

_on the black satin sheets where_

_he started to freak_

The girls leaned in and gave the guys a kiss on the cheek, and stood up and started to dance around each other. and the chairs.

_Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da_

_Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here_

_Mocca chocalata Ya Ya_

_Creole Lady Marmalade_

Then the picked up their whips and was messing around with them, not using them, the guys were happy just to watch their sexy girlfriends dancing around scantily clad.

The music was cut off quickly, Steph accidently stepped on the plug and yanked it out of the wall. The girls just burst into a fit a giggles, throughly ruining the mood the might have been set. The guys got up and went to the girls to help them up and get them cleaned up and dressed.

"So Ace, why did you do that?" Logan asked when the reached Rory's room

"That was our way of forgiving you. We over reacted and we thought this would be the best way to let you know." Rory starts "Also for me to tell you that I think I'm ready to have sex, and I want to talk about it. But now I don't want to talk about it I'm ready to have sex and i figured if i was bold enough to dance around in my bra and panties then I'm ready to tell you that I was ready for sex." Rory stated her confidence never faltering. Logan just looks at her with shock in his eyes, then grabs her by the hips and kisses her with so much passion. What more could a girl want.


End file.
